orionapediafandomcom-20200215-history
John Forge
"We don't have to dream we're important." Johnathan James Leonidas Forge was the founder of Orion and the de facto leader of the NOR against Phillip Thickneese. He is recognised as the saviour of Orion, and is credited with the discovery of adamantium. Early Life John Forge was born in Chelsea, London on the 13th June, 1999 . He was an introverted child, but when the time came, could easily interact with other children and adults. He first demonstrated his remarkable inginuety when learning at St. Barnaby's Primary school. The teacher presented the year four class with a model: A car travelling at seventy mph down a four junction motorway notices a truck heading towards it in the same lane. it cannot change lane due to to many cars, and cannot turn around because there is no space and there are several cars behind it. How does the car avoid collision? most of the class suggested donut spins or jumping out of the car, but these would not prevent the collision. John suggested that the driver tear up the carpets, tie them onto the seatbelts, and fly them out of the sunroof. the wind wold catch them and, assuming the driver was wearing his seatbelt, pull the car backward behind other cars, allowing it to merge. After a series of consitent "Episodes" such as this, the school psychiatrist diagnosed him with Low latent Inibition. he was given seperate work and psychiatric sessions, which allowed his "rare talent" to flourish. When he was thirteen, he was on his way home from school when he noticed a boy harrasing another and threataning to stab him. John stepped in and told the bully to stop. he threatened to stab John as well, but he stood his ground. the bully turned his atention away from the previous victim and to John. the victim ran off, and John was stabbed in the stomach. The bully ran onto a bus, but the victim called an ambulance and saved John's life. This showed his compassion and care for people. Orion In 2022, Forge decided to put his plans into action. He created a company called Orion Oil and used his entire fortune to promote it on the oil market. He contacted the Halifax bank conglomerate and asked for a loan of several billion USD to set up a chain of gulf of mexico oil rigs, claiming to split the profilts 80/20. but Hurricane Zebra struck, and Orion Oil used the oan to buy the bank itself. Forge was now making millions a day, and had absolutley no debts-because the money had already been paid back into the bank. using his newfound wealth, he started a mining project called "project Orion". In actual fact, the next three years were used to sign on private firms to invest, and construct a city of enormous wealth. During these three years, Forge constructed models of a "Socio-economic Capitalisim", and spent much time researching mechanics and chemistry. he bought out the Eden project, and used their designs to build The Vale, Arcadia ect. On the 21st May 2025, John Forge called together the paparazii and the world leaders at Point Prometheus. He gave the famous Independence speech: "Today, you are probably wondering why i called you here to Erebus Country, one of the most remote places on the planet. Today, that changes. Today, this great wilderness enters a new era of achivement. Today, an era of wealth, bounty and happiness begins. Today, this great wilderness plays host to something that will be rememered for generations to come. Today, this great wilderness gains its independence. Henceforth, I proclaim that the limits of the Orion project become the soverign state known as Orion. Anyone from any country is welcome to join our great nation, which will be open to the general public in several months. To quote Classical litreture, Give me you're tired, hungry, huddled masses. Thank you for your time." The press went wild, and the Orion government was created almost overnight by the administration choosing MPs and RHMs, and the office of immigration was set up to organise the mass immigration purposely created to kickstart the economy. Orion managed to stabalise the bank, which was renamed The First bank of Orion. The Eden programs were accelerated so that food production could meet projected standards. Private investors were incouraged to invest, on the grounds argued by the new Representtheiritive for Finance Mr.Issac Whymper, "This is a city. Invest now, and you'll be the automatic first choice.". However, many westerners argued that they could not afford to emmigrate to Orion permanantly, because there were too many ties at home. So the government set up the New Life foundation, so that people could sell property to the government, who would sell it for them, and rewarding them with the profits going toward their cars and homes in Orion. "The Glory Years" The first five years of Orion were glamarous and fully bountiful. Due to a combination of low population, good standard of life, prosperous buisnesses and self-suffiencey, Forge found himself the leader of a suddenly powerful and rich global superpower. But the golden years soon ended for Orion.